Heaven
by satsuke-rin
Summary: a game of 48 hours in heaven with zero


Heaven

I really didn't want to be here. And now it was even worse, I mean seriously why did they have to play spin the bottle. They knew I was terrible with guys, or girls let alone guys in a romantic sense!

I sighed audibly as the bottle was shoved towards me and Yuki's drunken voice chirped.

"shyourrr tun-tun-turn rin-chan! *giggle* "she tipped slightly but a careful guiding hand put her back upright.

You were sitting on the floor in the corner in hopes they would miss you but that was obviously a fail. The entire night class was here including allot of the day class and even some of the teachers.

Boredly you spun the bottle (a little too hard) and got up walking into the room before you could see who it was. You heard a few whistles at how hard you had spun it and smirked. Everyone had decided that just normal spin the bottle was boring and had decided that whoever you got you had to spend the next 48 hours with. And because it was technically summer break it was actually possible.

You heard a bunch on shouts and wolf whistles and closed your eyes, hearing the door open and shut you sighed. You could feel their dangerous aura so you knew they weren't human. After a couple of minutes you shifted and saw movement coming towards you.

"There you are....mind if I switch on a light?" you snorted slightly and they took that as a yes.

When the lights came on you gasped to find zero standing directly in front of you. He seemed to take no notice and instead kept his eyes away from you. You felt a twinge of pain as you realised he was avoiding you and stood up moving to the other end of the room. He kept looking away from you as you sat and tried to keep the tears at bay. You had known zero for a long time and had liked him for almost as long...and recently, fell in love with him. But you knew he didn't like you like that and over the last few months he'd been completely avoiding you. You sunk your head in your knees and started to shake slightly, willing the tears to stay back.

After a while longer the damn broke and you silently cried. You must have only been crying for a few seconds before you felt a cool hand touch your bare shoulder. You curled into a tighter ball and tried to pull away. When that didn't work you put a hand out pushing zero in the chest slightly and muttering out a quiet "leave me alone". Suddenly you heard an inhuman growl and felt his muscles tense, you thought he was going to hit you but gasped when you were suddenly pulled violently into his warm chest. You trembled slightly and tried to struggle free from his grip only to have him tighten it.

He kept one arm around you as you felt the other slip under your knees. You gasped and gripped his shirt tightly as he carried you back to where the beds were in the room. You felt his arms tense as he sat on the bed placing you in his lap, his grip never faltering.

"Why are you crying?" he asked in his strong voice.

"It doesn't matter." You said in a wavery voice.

"Yes it does" he said in a growl causing you to shiver.

"....."

You felt him growl again before he let you go and got off the bed storming to the bathroom. You would have been confused but as he'd put you down you had seen the red in his eyes...the thirst.

Consumed by worry you followed him to the bathroom and blushed when you saw him. He was standing leaning on the sink, hair dripping wet and running down his now bare torso. His shirt strewn in the corner. Gulping you approached him knowing that his thirst was too much for him to recognise your approach. Slipping in between him and the bench you shakily put your hand to his neck pulling him towards yours. He jolted and opened his eyes.

"Rin-"

He started, but you shushed him and drew him closer letting him smell the blood under your skin. You tensed slightly but quickly relaxed as he kissed your neck lightly. Almost like he loves me you thought gravely. "I'm sorry "he whispered against your ear and then you slowly felt him place his fangs at your neck. They pierced the skin and you gasped slightly, tightening your grip in his hair and closing your eyes tightly. You felt him sucking gently as he drained the red liquid from your body. And you felt your legs weaken. A hand came to rest at the side of your head for better access and one around your waste. He held you against his body as he satisfied his taste.

You felt as he withdrew his fangs then shuddered as he licked the spot on your neck which he had bitten. Your legs were weak and you could barely hold yourself up. He was puffing against your neck, as he regained his composure.

"Rin? "He asked worriedly. You nodded weakly and gripped onto the sink. Looking up into his now violet eyes you smiled lightly and stood on shaky legs. Hiding behind your black bangs you hid your blush and tried to walk away, only to get caged by two strong arms.

"Rin....please....why were you crying?"

"....it doesn't matter..."

"Tell me!" he said in a low growl. You stayed silent for awhile and heard him growl again before he pushed away from the sink and punched the wall.

Thinking he was not paying attention you turned for the door on shaky legs and walked to it, leaning on the door frame. In a mere whisper you said just as you were leaving.

"...I knew you could never love me.... like I love you..." you said meaning for the message to be a silent one. Suddenly a hand slammed into the door slamming it shut in your face. You gasped and spun causing your already weak legs to give out. Before you could fall you were pressed up against a hard chest with a strong arm supporting you effortlessly. You gasped again and blushed red.

"z-zero?" you said in a small voice. You felt his grip tighten and feared he had heard you.

"You...love me?" he asked in a low voice, his eyes hidden behind his silver bangs.

He had heard you. What if he hated you now? You started to panic and desperately tried to get away from him, only to have his grip tighten. You started to sob quietly until you felt a hand wipe away one of your tears, you gasped and looked up into a pair of confused violet eyes. You started to tremble slightly and closed your eyes as his hand smoothed over your cheek. This wasn't helping, why did he have to act as if he loved me, it wasn't fair.

You were so caught up in your thoughts you didn't even notice as he tilted your head up to face him. You gasped as a pair of cool lips met yours and you blinked away your tears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a quivering voice you looked at his eyes to find them full of un-ushered tears. You raised your hand and wiped at them just as he caressed your face. Crying new tears of joy you hung your head and whimpered as he picked you up and carried you back to the bed.

As soon as you reached the bed he laid you against the bed head and sat on the edge. You kept your head down until you felt his hand guide your face upwards again to meet his eyes. His lips met yours in another gentle kiss and placed his hand on the back of your neck as he deepened the kiss.

The kiss became harder and you felt his soft velvety tongue swipe across your lip, begging for entrance. But you refused. You felt him smirk against your lips as his hand travelled down your side. When it reached your hips you felt him pull swiftly making you slide down the bed into a laying position. You gasped because of the movement and immediately found your mouth full of hot wet muscle, as it licked every inch of your mouth, claiming it. You wound your hands into his soft silver tresses and moaned slightly, and blushed when you realized that the sound had been out loud.

You whimpered as he pulled away from the kiss and opened your eyes slightly, to meet the half lidded eyes of burning violet.

You blushed as he smiled and jumped slightly when you felt his fangs graze your neck again.

"you have no idea.... how hard it has been to hold back.... how much I wanted to mark you....as mine...and mine alone..."

A tear slid from your eye and you gasped again as his slightly calloused thumb brushed it away gently. 'Did this mean that....?'

Your answer was given as the ex hunter pressed his cool lips to your thumping pulse once again. And said.

"Would you allow me the honour....of being mine....forever?"

You remained silent for a moment and felt the slight tense in his neck as he feared rejection. Suddenly he found himself being hugged and kissed senseless and smiled at the answer he had hoped for had arrived.

He pulled away and started to gently kiss and nip at your neck moving up from your shoulder to your jaw, then your lips, as you engaged in a smouldering kiss, stealing your breath and what was left of your heart that this man didn't already own. You felt his hand trail down to your shirt and tensed slightly when he got to the first button. He pulled away and gave you a questioning look to which you nodded at blushing. With that he started to undo all the buttons of your shirt and when he had them all undone you felt him pulling at your hand. Recognising the request you sat up and allowed him to slip the shirt of your shoulders as he gently kissed your collar bone. Your breath was quaking as his fingers traced your belly and you hesitantly placed your hand on his chest.

Revelling in the hard yet smooth muscles you found there, you lightly traced your nails down his chest to his abdomen and smoothed your hand back over his chest, you were rewarded with a quite groan then growl, and felt as he started to tug at your pants.

Blushing, you raised your hips and felt as the material slipped effortlessly off your womanly curved hips. You blushed and held onto his shoulders slightly as he traced the edge of your panties with his finger. Your legs started to tremble slightly and you raised your leg to stop it, accidently brushing against his crotch, your eyes widened at the hardness there and you gasped as you heard a deep groan and a nip on the soft spot of your neck, causing you to moan lightly.

"No fair..."You whispered out in a breathless voice, as you to tugged at his pants blushing. He chuckled hoarsely and moved into a sitting position to take off his pants. You blushed scarlet and looked away as you felt his movement, only to here an amused chuckle and have a strong hand guide your face forward again. You gasped as you caught sight of his Leith pale body and black silk boxers. He was beautiful. His body hovered over your own as he kissed you once again, pulling your hair tie, letting your silken black tresses cascade gracefully around you.

His hand was back at your hip tracing the outline of your panties teasingly before he slowly hooked a finger under them. Your breath shuddered and you felt your heart thrum wildly against your rib cage as he looked at you for approval. You tensed slightly as you felt him begin to drag them down and you quickly pulled his head down to yours in order to busy yourself.

You heard the gently flutter of fabric as he discarded your panties somewhere in the room as he kissed you. He continued to distract you as you felt him shift slightly to remove his own clothing.

Once you heard that you felt him pull away slightly and suckle on your neck. You sighed at the feeling and splayed your hand against his back rubbing slightly.

His weight settled on yours as he shifted once more and you marvelled in the soft velvet that encased you.

That was until you felt the hardness that was between his legs. You blushed and started to get nervous as he laid on you, supporting most of his body weight but still managing to touch you in the most intimate of ways. He must have sensed your distress because he lifted his head above yours slightly and smiled down at you, before kissing you gently as if a caress and trailing his hand down your side to make small calming circles on your stomach. Feeling you relax slightly he kissed your neck and started to nip and suck at your soft spot earning himself rich moans and whimpers from your caged form.

He bit your ear gently and soothed a hand over your breast. You whimpered when he brushed over your nipple and arched slightly as he started to rub them.

You were so preoccupied that you didn't notice as his mouth licked a trail down your neck, past your collar bone and towards your breast. You did however gasp and jerk upwards as his tongue lathed over your pert nipple. Moaning you threw your head back and jerked upwards again as he nipped softly, the jerking of your hips adding to the burning in your core and stomach as you felt his member nudge against your thigh.

You made a gasping moan as he ground his hips down gently against yours and his throbbing member brushed teasingly against your core. You felt him leave your breasts with a wet pop as he panted against you. He ground down again a little harder than the times before and groaned a deep guttural moan as you bucked upwards slightly.

A cool hand smoothed over your thigh and caressed your inner thigh gently. You whimpered slightly with him being so close to your woman hood yet not quenching your thirst. He sat up slightly and looked into your eyes. You knew he was asking for approval and so you brought his head back down and whispered into his ear quietly.

"Please....be gentle....."

You felt him nod against you and kiss your neck were he had bitten you and you gripped his torso harder in a hug. You felt him whisper in his dark voice. And smiled lightly at his words.

"This will hurt a bit... and for that I'm sorry... but if we do this there's no turning back...ok?"

He asked in a slightly strained voice. You smiled and kissed his ear gently before saying yes in a small uneven voice.

You felt him shift his lower body slightly and felt as he moved one of his hands to guide himself into your deep seated heat. You felt his breathing on your neck as he lowered himself onto you a bit more. His head bumped against your core and your breath faltered, he pushed the head in slightly and you winced as you felt him start to stretch you. He continued at a slow pace until he hit your barrier. You let out a wavery breath as you readied yourself and you heard as he puffed slightly and kissed the side of your neck as a silent apology.

You felt his muscles shift slightly and gasped as he suddenly pushed his hips forward in a harsh slap, seating himself the rest of the way in before he stilled completely. You let out a strangled cry as tears slipped down your face, only to be kissed and licked away. You whimpered for a small time as Zero panted into your neck, struggling to keep himself still. You gripped his shoulders slightly before you let out a quite "move". You felt as his muscles relaxed slightly then coiled as he pulled out slightly. You hissed at the movement but growled when he stopped. He pulled out most of the way and then pushed forward again slowly, you moaned slightly even though there was still a slight pain, but as time went on the pain was all but forgotten.

He was taking his time and moving slowly, but you shifted your hips slightly to make him move more, only to groan and cause him to growl as the movement caused more friction. You opened your eyes slightly as you felt zero sit up slightly. He had a feral light to his red tinted eyes as he looked down at you and you gasped as he suddenly pinned your arms beside your head. You stared at him wide eyed but instantly gasped as he gave a harsh slap forward. You moaned loudly as he started to build a steady fast pace, his hips began to slap harshly against yours as skin met skin. And you arched off the bed slightly, your breasts pressing against his taut chest.

He growled out possessively and you whimpered/moaned as he ground down on you hard causing your whole body to shudder. You felt as if there was a coil in your stomach and knew that it would break any moment as your pleasure started to reach its peak.

Moaning you thrust your hips up to meet his as your joint crescendo was coming to an end. The pace had become frantic now as you both moaned and groaned; you whimpered and called his name as he said yours in deep growls and grunts. You called his name loudly as your orgasms hit and felt as his teeth sunk into the flesh of your neck and he growled against you as you both shuddered and convulsed. You lay dazed as he continued to keep a hold of your neck with his teeth and panted as your sweat covered bodies tried to regain composure.

Your hair was plastered to your face as you lay with your eyes shut and lips parted slightly trying to gain your breath.

You felt as he finally pulled his mouth from your neck and licked the deep wound he had created. You felt as he sat upright and felt his eyes shift over your form. You blushed slightly at how long his eyes seemed to linger and poorly tried to cover yourself up with your arms as his eyes roamed. Within a flash you heard a growl and felt your arms torn away from hiding yourself as you were kissed senseless, leaving you a boneless mess once he'd pulled away.

"There is to be no more hiding got that?" he said in a deep growling voice.

You smiled slightly and he caught your lips with his as he gently caressed your tired body.

He lay down next to you and you almost sighed in relief as he wrapped a strong pair of arms around your waist firmly and pulled you to his naked body, holding you close and letting his larger form surround you. You sighed as you felt his hand stroke through your hair gently and your eyes became heavy. Before you fell asleep you heard him whisper lovingly the words you'd waited to hear for so long.

"...I love you..." he said in a deep satisfied sigh.

Smiling you let sleep overtake you and fell asleep to the sound of your lovers breathing. Never had you felt this safe.


End file.
